


i'm fixing a hole (when the rain gets in)

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: And he's so hopeful and hopeless and lets her use and use and emotionally abuse him inadvertently oh too much.





	i'm fixing a hole (when the rain gets in)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Title:** i'm fixing a hole (when the rain gets in)

**Summary:** And he's so hopeful and hopeless and lets her use and use and emotionally abuse him inadvertently oh too much. One-shot: Lucy/Lorcan.

**Disclaimer:** Title - the Beatles' "Fixing A Hole." Characters - Jo. Chorus - P!ATD.

**A/N:** Written in fifteen minutes. Please review before favorting. :D s i l v e r a r o r a owns this line: "And she's the last (only) person he wants to see."

—

He hates everything. Everything and anything—to-do with her. He hates watching her spiral down, down, down. Watching her fall, fall, fall. Fall in love with anyone but him. He watches her fall for that Gryffindor asshole that neither cares about her nor loves her nor deserves him (not that he himself deserves her—he tries to try harder in school and help anyone but he's not good enough for her). He watches her fall heels-over-head and watches as he breaks her. He hates that _he's_ the one she comes running to every time—and he's so hopeful and hopeless and lets her use and use and emotionally abuse him inadvertently oh too much. But she's the last (only) person he ever wants to see. He hates that he's a masochist and he hates to love her, but she's his little Lucy, his best friend, and he could never hate her.

He loves her with every ounce of his soul and his heart and his whole body. He loves the way she laughs/giggles and how she risks her good-girl status to send him notes during class and sneak out with him and kiss him platonically on the cheek all the time. He loves it when it's just her and him lying on her bed, or on the top of the Astronomy Tower. Just staring, staring, staring—her at the stars and him at her. Because she's all he could (ever) see and she's the only one he's (ever) had eyes for—just her and her laughter-crinkled eyes and her crooked smile. And he'll fall for it every time. And his heart beats faster and he falls in love with her for the two thousand and second time that night.

And it's one oh two in the morning and he's just staring at her. She rolls over on the bed to look at him and when he leans in to press his lips to hers, she doesn't pull back. And she tastes so good and he's dancing and screaming and celebrating inside and they're rolling around and kissing and their hands are everywhere and he's in Heaven. They fall asleep tangled together that night, and when they stir, she smiles at him. And they kiss again and he's falling, falling, falling.

Because he loves to love her and she (has always) returned the feelings and he's happy as hell and he needs no one else to breathe. Just her and her (extraordinary) smile and her (breath-taking) kisses. Just ... her.


End file.
